weboflifefandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Участник:TopazTheFusion
Обо мне "Не ходите в мой сарай" thumb thumb|left|https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GRWbIoIR04c Что можно обо мне сказать... Я суперзлодей. Полудемон. Четверть- самоцвет. Любовь? Есть. Ошиваюсь на паутине жизни и ещё кое-где. Пока вроде все. Мои победы в конкурсах вики *3 место в новогоднем марафоне статей 2014 Что я могу внезапно заорать (цитатник) *STOP SINGING!!! *You are not smart. Not a scientist. Not a doctor. Not еven a full-time emloye *So these are Earth defenders? Look like another waste of my time. *Status checking: Active. Peridot data log 6. Operation in progress. All 69 ploberobonoids sucsessefully landed on planet Earth. Me and the #70 are in Energy core. Preparing to reactivate gem Kindergarden... *-What would you do? -DESTROY HIM!!! -I don't like your tone. Also I don't like the bomb in your hand. * -but It will destroy all life on Earth! -I don't care. *Did they hurt you? -No, no. Did they hurt you? -Who cares?! At least you are safe! *- I only use the ocean to get back Home! -But ocean is a part of my home! *-You aren't my boss. -Tecnically I am. You are talking with god, remember? *So you were breaking my stuff all the time? I'm reporting this!!! *I'm done! I hate to be everyone's prisoner! Now, You are MY prisoner! And I'm never letting you go! * Shield- same. Symbol- same. But the owner... You're miserable! Досье-реализация Рэйн "Рэйни" Ион Дарвин Алмаз Хоумворлд III (третий) Неуравновешен. Вспыльчив. Некогда демиург, Миллионы лет назад Рэйн, Став жертвой массовой коррупции и провокаций, Предал своих товарищей и был заперт в преисподней (Это уже попахивает Мортал комбатом). Он пытался восстановить былое величие, приняв многие образы, но был вычислен, и изничтожен. Легенда гласит, что он все еще томится в Преисподней, ожидая дня, когда цепи ослабнут, и когда он выйдет на свободу, восстановив былое величие. Легенда врала. Он уже выбрался. Досье- SCP Объект №: SCP- 2000 Класс объекта: Кетер Особые условия содержания: SCP-2000 является опасным индивидуумом. В настоящий момент он содержится в Зоне 19 в отсеке площадью 5 м2, стены которого имеют текстуру дерева и снаружи укреплены слоем армированного бетона. В отсеке также присутствуют: * 1 (одно) кресло с кандалами. * 2 (два) "ложных" окна * 1 (одно) ведро с кровью (должна быть как можно свежее) * 1 (один) разделочный стол * 1 (один) набор ножей * примерно 30 (тридцать) черепов, скелетов, и чучел мелких животных Все исследования SCP-2000 должны быть ограничены исключительно наблюдением, либо экспериментами внутри отсека. Выводить его из отсека в бодрствующем состоянии, или спящим, но без эскорта, строго запрещено. Все сотрудники привязанные к SCP-2000 должны иметь при себе транквилизатор/электрошокер, для потенциальной, нелетальной обороны. Описание: SCP-2000 является гуманоидом. Имеет, однако хвост и гриву, напоминающие лошадиные. Кожа желтоватого оттенка. Ноги также более напоминают ноги коня, или слона. Руки человеческие, с хорошо развитыми пальцами. На голове наблюдаются два выроста, которые постепенно переростают в рога (ныне длинной 1,5 (полтора) сантиметра). Под глазами- круги, аналогично недосыпающим людям. При контакте с сотрудниками, впадает в ярость и испытывает стремление убить. Бывали ситуации когда он оставался спокойным и даже стеснительным. Все зависит от того, как далеко зашел вошедший (в прямом смысле). Остановившись "на пороге" человек выйдет целым и невредимым, при заходе вглубь отсека, обьект может наброситься. До противоположного конца отсека еще никто не доходил. Питается мясом, особенно любит костный мозг. Запивает кровью, из ведра. Животных доставленных в отсек под действием наркоза, потрошит на месте. Проявляет садистские наклонности. Любит когда ему приносят трупы людей (По этой части даже было предложение использовать его в качестве "уборщика") Их, также, кромсает (преимущественно цепной пилой),внутренности съедает, а из кожи делает себе спальное место. Говорит в несколько злобной манере. Голос хрипловат. Благодаря особенному строению голосовых связок, способен говорить "хором" (слышно несколько голосов). Я из хоумворлда Помните об этом! У меня всегда есть дестабилизатор, флотилия варшипов, армия робоноидов, регенеративные способности, призыв оружия, контроль молний, реактивация СС, и толпа которая будет за меня мсить!!! Жалкие человечишки! Этот ничтожный сусок грязи и соленой воды!!! Досье терминатора Т-2000 является переходным звеном между Т-1000 и Т-3000. Является "роем" кибернетических насекомоподобных существ. В отличие от разума Т-1000, процессора заключенного в жидком металле, Каждая "муха" из роя имеет свое сознание дистанционно управляемое SkyNet. Способны обьединятся в коллективный разум. Токим же образом могут разделится на два существа с отдельными сознаниями. Как и Т-1000 может приобрести любую форму. Соразмерность не имеет значения, т. к. чтобы стать чем-то меньшим Т-2000 может отозвать лишних мух. Вовсе не обязателен физический контакт с дублируемым обьектом самого Т-2000, достаточно одной "мухи"